


Anfänge einer Freundschaft

by Marco (darkgreenwater)



Series: Geschichten einer Freundschaft [1]
Category: German literature rpf, History RPF
Genre: M/M, die zarten anfänge, romantisch?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgreenwater/pseuds/Marco
Summary: Schiller und Goethe treffen zum ersten Mal auf einander, und Schiller kann sein Glück kaum fassen.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe & Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Series: Geschichten einer Freundschaft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Anfänge einer Freundschaft

_ Die großen Flügeltüren schlugen auf und Schiller stürmte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, der Marmor der Stufen unter seinen Füßen hallend. Mit bebender Brust sog er die kühle Nachtluft ein, so, als täte er seinen ersten Atemzug. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich auch, als hätte man ihm den bisherigen Abend lang die Kehle zugeschnürt. Scheinbar jeder Gast wollte ihn sprechen, loben, einen Blick auf das junge Genie werfen, sich an ihn schmiegen und Freundschaft phantasieren. Jeder außer Goethe.  _

_ Friedrich stand am Fuße der Treppen und sah über den Schlossgarten hinweg, ehe er seine Augen fest verschloss. Das Herz schlug ihm noch bis in den Halse, vor Wut und Enttäuschung darüber, dass Goethe ihm nicht einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte. Wie konnte dieses alte, verbrauchte Genie Schillers Schaffen so verkennen?  _

_ Doch der Ärger schlug schnell in Scham um und Friedrich musste sich eingestehen, dass die innere Aufruhr von einem ganz anderen Flecke in seinem Herzen stammte. Die Gefühle, die er Johann gegenüber verspürte, waren intensiv und hitzig, doch zugleich von außergewöhnlich sanfter Natur. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er sie als schlichte Bewunderung, wie sie jeder andere Dichter empfand, abgetan.  _

_ Schritte klangen hinter ihm und Schiller schnellte herum, fasste sich bereits, den Störenden zur Hölle zu jagen, doch erstarrte der junge Mann, als er sein Idol erblickte.  _

_ Johann Wolfgang Goethe kam, in blutrotem Mantel und ergrauendem Haar, die Stufen hinab geschritten, eine bedeutende Schwerfälligkeit in seinem Gang. Er blieb auf der vorletzten Stufe stehen und sah auf Friedrich hinab, wie er dort verloren auf weißen Kieselsteinen stand, das Gesicht vom Licht des Schlosses erhellt. Die Überraschung in seinen Zügen schmeichelte Goethe - schon längst hat ihn kein junger Mann mit solch einer Verwunderung angeschaut.  _

_ “Ich habe Ihnen aus letzter Reihe zugehört.” Goethe wandte seinen Blick dem halb-verdeckten Mond zu. “Bemerkenswert.” _

_ Friedrich glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. War dies ein Fiebertraum, ein Wunschdenken zu real geworden?  _

_ “Entschuldigung?” war alles, was her hervorbringen konnte, wofür er sich innerlich sogleich schalt. Ein würdeloses, kümmerliches Wörtchen sollte die Respondenz sein? War Schiller nicht Erschaffer, ja,  _ **_Meister_ ** _ leidenschaftlicher Poesie? _

_ “Bemerkenswert.” wiederholte Goethe in ruhigem Ton und genoss jede Sekunde des wiederbelebten Ruhmes. Das Ansehen seines vergangenen Ichs und der damit verbundene Wirbel um seine Person hatten schon lange abgeebbt, doch nicht so in Schillers Augen. Dem Jüngeren stand der Respekt ins Antlitz geschrieben. Goethe ließ es sich nicht nehmen, diesen kurzen Moment der Verzückung auszunutzen.  _

_ “Im Großen und Ganzen gefiel es mir ausgesprochen gut, Schiller. Ich muss sagen, das, was mir über Sie zu Ohren gekommen, scheint der Wahrheit zu entsprechen.” _

_ Friedrich fing sich in Erleichterung und ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. “Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes.” _

_ Goethe erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, dann waren beide für einen seltsamen Moment still und schauten sich nur an, fahles Grau in dunkles Braun. Eine Luft der Neugierde lag zwischen ihnen, blitzte in Goethes Augen und reflektierte auf Schillers ganzem Gesicht. Beide so erpicht auf das vollkommene Verständnis der Psyche erkannten sie, wenn auch nur widerwillig, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen von veränderter Natur war.  _

_ “Nun wohl,” sagte Goethe nach einem Räuspern, “ich will mich wieder zu den anderen Gästen gesellen.” Somit ließ er den jungen Schiller zurück, auf sich bedacht, mit Verwirrung im Kopfe und Erregung im Herzen.  _

_ Sie begegneten sich nicht wieder bis zum Ende des Abends, als die Uhr schon Elfe schlug und Schiller zusah, wie Goethe sich zu den Kutschen begab.  _

_ Dem “Sturm & Drang” voraus und doch inbrünstig sein, fasste der junge Dichter seinen Mut und eilte seinem Idol nach, Goethes Namen rufend. “Goethe! Goethe, warten Sie auf mich!” _

_ Mit Genugtuung belächelte er Friedrichs Bemühungen um seinen Wohlwollen und blieb stehen. _

_ “Wollen wir eine Kutsche zusammen nehmen?”  _

_ Johann nickte. “Gerne, solange wir bei Ihrem Hause halten.” Friedrich nickte ebenfalls und winkte einen Kutscher bei.  _

_ Die Fahrt verlief in Stille, kein Wort wurde gewechselt, keine Blicke ausgetauscht, man hätte fast meinen können, die Passagiere waren sich völlig fremd. Jedoch waren sie es denn nicht? Trafen sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal diese Nacht, auf den Stufen des Schlosses? Fühlten sie sich also wirklich fremd oder rührte das Schweigen von einem anderen Empfinden?  _

_ Als sie aus der Kutsche stiegen, hielt Friedrich die Tür für Johann, eine Geste, die ihm anerzogen ward. Goethe bezweifelte, dass sie nur von natürlicher guter Manier zeugte. Tatsächlich hatte er Bedenken in Bezug auf Schillers Charakter, wollte er doch nicht glauben, dass dieser Bursche so charmant war, wie ihn die meisten Frauen beschrieben.  _

_ Drinnen legten sie ihre Röcke ab und Friedrich rieb sich schämend den Nacken. “Ich bin noch nicht zu Reichtum gekommen, aber ich plane eine baldige Renovierung.” _

_ Goethe besah sich der kleinen Wohnstube, die übersät war von Papieren, Federkielen, Tintenfässchen. Das Genie beherrsche ja bekanntlich das Chaos, aber Goethe wollte dies seinem Konkurrenten nicht zugestehen. Er sagte nichts zu dem Kommentar.  _

_ Schließlich setzten sie sich an Schillers Küchentische nieder, beide ein Glas Rotwein in den Händen, und unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht, hinaus in die frühen Morgenstunden. Es gab allerhand zu bereden - die Feier, von der sie kamen, sowie ihre Besucher; Schillers Autorendebut und was ihn zum Schreiben bewegte, wobei er Goethes Werke als Influenz nannte und ihm einen trunkenen Wimpernaufschlag schenkte; Goethes jetziges Tun und die Inspiration desselben. Friedrich war nicht von vielen Worten, zumindest nicht gesprochen, und so lauschte er den größten Teil der gemeinsamen Zeit den Elegien des Älteren, aber auch den Reiseberichten und seinen Gedanken zum Gefühl.  _

_ “Liebe,” sagte Goethe und schwenkte sein Glas achtlos, “ist eine starke Gewalt. Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht, mein junger Herr Schiller.” Friedrich schüttelte nur benommen den Kopf. “Nie.” murmelte er. _


End file.
